emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye
|aliases = * Dark Crow (乌鸦) * Crow God * Supreme Existence * Imperial Teacher * Fierce * Thousand Carp Guardian * Dark Hand * Taboo Existence * Myriad Races' Butcher * Devil * Immortal Monarch (仙王) * Emperor/Son of Heaven (天子) * Chu Yuntian * Sacred Teacher * Dao teacher of Immortal Emperors * Evil Buddha * Heaven Relinquish Devil King * War Emperor * Murderer * The Evil Hand Behind The Curtains * Bloodthirsty Maniac |afiliation = ! *Immortal Demon Grotto--formerly#1 *All Heaven Grotto--Founder#? *Heavenguard Sect--Emperor#932 *Lesser Imperial Devil World--former Devil King and Imperial King#1079 *:Kingdom of Emperors--Founder and former Ruler#1094 *Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--former Prime Disciple#2 *:Cleansing Jade Peak--former Instructor#42 *War God Temple--Disciple in name#? *Heavenly Dao Academy--former Student#? *Thousand Carp River--Heavenly Guardian#419 |occupation = ! *Teacher *Prime Disciple--formerly *Instructor--formerly *Alchemist *Heavenly Guardian#419 *Founder *Devil King--formerly *Imperial King--formerly *Ruler--formerly |relatives = * Unnamed parents (deceased) * Li Shuangyan (ex-fiancee) * Lan Yunzhu (fiancee) * Su Zhen (concubine) * Bu Lianxiang (lover) * Qian Suyun (former lover) * Zhan'er (former lover) |disciple(s) = Official * Alchemy God * Wang Yuan * Magu * * Yan'er * * Empress Hong Tian * Black Dragon King Unofficial * Chen Clan's Ancestral Grandmother * Formation Progenitor * Hundred-Life * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jewel Pillar Sacred School's Progenitor * Mortal Monarch * Myriad Images True God * Worldguard True God * Zhan'er * Countless Generals * Countless Sages Generals * Heavenly Flame Goddess * Hundred Battles Godking * Zen Master Cheng * Allpine Treefather * Jian Wushuang * Long Jingxian * Ming Yexue * Bai Jianzhen Maids * Sword Goddess * Li Shuangyan * Chen Baojiao * Chi Xiaodie * Zi Yan |gender = !m#1 |age = * Physically - 13 (begining of novel) * Mentally - several millions of years |status = 1 |era = ! * Desolate Era--Born; turned into Dark Crow#1 * Desolate Expansion Era--as Dark Crow#1 * Ancient Ming Era--as Dark Crow#1 * Emperors Era--as Dark Crow#1 * Current Era--Returned#1 |race = !Humans#1 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = ! *Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom#1148 *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom--formerly#1 |level = !Virtuous Paragon#1095 |stars = !9#387 |number_of_fp = !13#583 |fate_palace = !Mortal#2 |life_wheel = !Mortal#2 Immortal with Yin Yang Sea of Blood |physique = ! *Immortal Physique *:Hell Suppressing Deity Physique--First Inner Physique; Half Completion#36,907 *:Soaring Immortal Physique--Second Inner Physique; Half Completion#392,907 *:Void Imperfection Immortal Physique--Third Inner Physique; Half Completion#612,907 *:Sky Destroyer Immortal Physique--Fourth Inner Physique; Half Completion#803,907 |alchemy_level = !Alchemy God--Unofficially |first_appearance = 1 |links = no }} __TOC__ Overview Li Qiye was born in the Desolate Era and at the age of thirteen he was captured and imprisoned in the body of the Dark Crow by Immortal Demon Grotto's Master. Li Qiye then spent millions of years trapped inside the body of the Dark Crow. He travelled across the Nine Worlds and experienced countless dangers and mysteries of the world and trodden through lands that even an unbeatable Virtuous Paragon would stray from. In order to escape from the Immortal Demon Grotto, Li Qiye nurtured many geniuses, including Alchemy God, Immortal Emperors Xue Xi, Fei, Tun Ri, Bing Yu and others. He also trained many invincible Legions. Millions of years later Li Qiye regained his original body and started his way to became an invincible Immortal Emperor. Trivia As the main character of the novel Li Qiye appeared or at least was mentioned in almost every chapter with a few exceptions: Category:Minor Completion Immortal Physique Category:Mortal Physique